


Total Devotion

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Czech Actors, Partička, RPF - Fandom
Genre: Devotion, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slash with czech actors in czech language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Total Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> Prohlášení: Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

Vešel jsem do potemnělé šatny. Tiše jsem zavřel a rozhlédl se. Pousmál jsem se. Jako vždy stál u okna a díval se ven, opřený o skříň. Ani se na mě neotočil, věděl, že jsem přišel já. Kdo jiný by chodil v tuhle hodinu... Představení mělo začít až večer, teď bylo půl páté.

Nikdy jsme se nedomlouvali, prostě jsme tady byli nebo ne. Kdykoliv jsem přišel do šatny a on už čekal uvnitř, měl jsem jasno. Nemusel mi nic říkat. Nikdy mi nemusel nic říkat ani vysvětlovat.

Přešel jsem pomalu k němu. Nepohnul se. Vsunul jsem ruce kolem jeho boků a položil si bradu na rameno. Jeho silné tělo se pod náporem mého, konstitučně slabšího, uvolnilo. Stále se díval ven, jako by nevnímal, že tam vůbec jsem. Možná přemýšlel nad prací, nad rodinou, nad čímkoliv, ale věděl jsem, že stejně nakonec dojde v myšlenkách k jednomu slovu. To slovo bylo pro každého z nás jiné, ale mělo totožný význam.

 _Můj_ , pomyslel jsem si, když se mi zadíval do očí, ve kterých měl vepsáno _Jsem tvůj_.

Pustil jsem jej a posadil se na pohovku. Vydal se beze slova za mnou. Lehl si a hlavu mi položil do klína. Prohrábl jsem mu vlasy. Igi zavřel oči.

Dál jsem se probíral jemnými prameny a přemýšlel, jak jsme se vůbec dopracovali k tomu, že tady jsme. Potřeba vzájemné blízkosti a sounáležitosti? Zřejmě ano. S nikým mi nebylo tak příjemně jako s Igorem. Jednou to muselo zajít až sem.

Trochu se zavrtěl, víčka se mu zachvěla. Neměl jsem moc příležitostí si přiznat, jak moc pro mě znamená, ale ty společné chvíle plné důvěry a vlídných doteků bych nyní postrádal. Vysloveně jsem se na ně těšil, až mě to samotného děsilo. A to teplo, které se rozlilo mým tělem, kdykoliv se na mě podíval s tou psí oddaností v očích, mně dostávalo do kolen stále víc.

Pousmál se. Kdo ví, co se mu honilo hlavou. Stočil se na bok a nastavil mi záda. Opustil jsem jeho vlasy a přesunul dlaň na rameno. Prohmátl jsem svaly, pak jsem spustil ruku níže na poklidně se zdvíhající bok. Přejel jsem prsty po žebrech, vrátil jsem se a totéž udělal s páteří. Cítil jsem, jak se zachvěl.

Jeho reakce mi vykouzlila na tváři úsměv. Pokračoval jsem v pohybech dál, dokud se neobrátil zpět na záda. Měl stále zavřené oči, ale výraz v obličeji mi dělal starost. Byl spíše strnulý než uvolněný. Chvíli jsem jej pozoroval a poté jsem položil ruku na tu jeho, spočívající na břichu.

Ani jsem nestihnul postřehnout jak, ale najednou Igi seděl vedle mě a ostražitě mě pozoroval. Postavil se, přešel ke dveřím a vypadalo to, že odejde. S rukou na klice se ale zarazil.

,,Udělal jsem něco špatně?" zeptal jsem se polohlasem. Otočil na mě obličej, očima těkal ze strany na stranu. Stál napjatě, jakoby se rozhodoval, jestli má utéct nebo bojovat. Nakonec jeho tmavé hloubky s odvahou pohlédly do mých.

Zavrtěl hlavou a zkousl si spodní ret. Nechápal jsem, co se děje. Čím jsem ho mohl tak vylekat? Dál jsme sice nikdy nezašli, ale byl jsem si jistý, že Igi ví, že bych určitou hranici nepřekročil.

Zůstal jsem sedět a jen se mu díval do očí. Sklopil zrak k zemi, ale pak se na mě zadíval znovu. Stále se nemohl rozhodnout, jak se zachovat. Nakonec se váhavým krokem vydal zpět ke gauči a posadil se, téměř metr ode mne. Měřil jsem si jej pohledem a čekal, co bude dál. Netušil jsem, co se mu honí hlavou, ale zřejmě to bylo něco závažného, jinak by nebyl tak roztržitý. Opřel jsem se o opěradlo.

Seděl strnule, ruce podél těla zapřené o polstrování. Natočil se ke mně. Navázal oční kontakt, který mi začal dělat starosti. Cítil jsem z něj tolik emocí, kolik snad ještě nikdy v životě. Jeho nervozita se přenesla i na mě. Zapochyboval jsem, jestli mu už není má přítomnost nepříjemná. Že by chtěl naše setkávání ukončit?

Zamrazilo mě. Ne, to bych vážně nechtěl. Kousnul jsem se do rtu a vnímal, že Igorovy oči to zaznamenaly.

,,Co se děje?" zeptal jsem se znovu, tentokrát naléhavěji. Nikdy jsem jej nenutil, aby mi něco vysvětloval, ale nyní jsem potřeboval vědět důvod jeho chování.

Místo odpovědi opět sklopil pohled do klína. Kdyby mi na něm tak nezáleželo, kdyby to nebyl on, tak bych mu řekl, že se chová jako teenager. Jenže Igor je prostě Igor.

Po chvíli se pohnul směrem ke mně, postupně se dopracoval k tomu, že jsme se dotýkali stehny. Vnímal jsem jeho přítomnost a uvolnil se. Myslel jsem, že mi chce všechno povědět, ale pak se mi podíval do očí, jednou rukou se zapřel o opěradlo gauče, a aniž bych něco takového čekal, spojil naše rty v lehkém polibku.

Byl jsem tak konsternovaný, že jsem nestačil zareagovat a Igi se odtáhl. Zíral jsem moment před sebe s otevřenou pusou a pak si uvědomil, že sakra netuším, co se tady stalo. Otočil jsem hlavu na Igora a nevěřícně ho pozoroval. Pohled měl snad ještě plašší než obvykle.

I kdybych chtěl, tak bych se na něj nemohl zlobit. Navíc jsem zjistil, že pocity jako zloba či znechucení necítím. Jen to bylo zvláštní… vlastně úplně stejné jako naše společné chvíle. Doteky, souznění, příjemná atmosféra… pasovalo to k sobě.

Došlo mi, že se ode mě očekává nějaká reakce. Určitě jsem nechtěl, aby odešel, protože by si myslel, že jsem ho zavrhnul. Zvedl jsem ruku a chvíli přemýšlel, kam ji mám položit, ale nakonec jsem ji umístil na tu Igorovu. Doufal jsem, že pochopí, že potřebuju čas, abych situaci zvládl.

V hlavě se mi tvořily řetězce myšlenek, které naprosto popíraly, že by se něco takového mohlo stát. Jenže něco jiného je hlava a rozum. Lidské bytosti se řídí i dalšími hlasy…

Odkdy jsem tak sentimentální? problesklo mi myslí a na tváři se mi mihnul úšklebek.

Vybavily se mi pocity, jaké jsem měl, když mi Igi ležel na klíně a nechal si líbit mé doteky. Kdesi hluboko jsem věděl, že nechci, aby ty chvíle skončily, i když bylo jasné, že musí. Ale bláhově jsem doufal. A teď mi bylo navrhnuto, že by vážně končit nemusely…

Ač mozek protestoval, mé rty si i přes jeho odpor našly svou cestu. Pohladil jsem Igiho po zarostlé tváři a všiml si jeho byť jen nepatrného úsměvu. Usmál jsem se taky, neboť teplo, jaké se rozlilo mým tělem, mi nic jiného nedovolilo.

Jeho hnědé oči na mě z šera šatny zářily tak, jak jsem si snad vždycky přál. Zářily pro mě.


End file.
